Wedding Delivery
by AkikoMika
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "Hard Hitting Love". Hana and Itachi's wedding is about to start but when something unexpected happens, will they be about to have it still?


It has been a year since Sasuke and Naruto officially started dating and things have finally seemed to calm down. The hype of their relationship no longer being the most important and interesting news at their high school has allowed them to feel at peace. The adorable couple has been enjoying the wonders of dating in public and not worrying about everyone. The community has seen them together for so long now that it would be viewed as an oddity if they were not together. That being said, it was no surprise that Itachi and Hana did not hesitate to invite Naruto and their friends to their wedding.

So that is why the group is standing around in a desolate field. Obviously, it is Hana and Itachi's wedding day. The ceremony was to be small and only contain the most important people in the lover's lives: Itachi's friends, Hana's family, the best men and bride's maids. Though the wedding was small, it was behind schedule. Everyone was seated, the best men stood off to the Groom's side and the Groom stood at the alter waiting for the person that made him the happiest person in the world. Itachi wait a few more minutes before whispering to Sasuke,

"What's going on?"

"I honestly have no idea." Sasuke replied. He was worried about his soon-to-be sister-in-law. Leaning over to Naruto, Sasuke whispered,

"Go check on the girls."

Naruto whipped around to look at Sasuke and exclaimed.

"What, why me?!"

"Because a groom cannot see the bride in her gown before the wedding and the girls will not accuse you of being a peeping tom." Sasuke stated.

"That's true, Hinata would kill me." Kiba shivered.

"Tamari would gut me like a fish." Shikamaru shuddered.

"You are the best option." Shino spoke nonchalantly.

Sighing, Naruto began to venture back down the aisle to the small farm house. _What the heck could the girls be doing?_ Naruto wondered.

Upon locating the room that the girls used as the "dressing room", Naruto gently tapped on the wooden door. Upon not hearing a response to his knock, Naruto slowly opened the door and entered the room.

"What's going o-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence due to the sight before him. Tamari being passed out on the floor while Hinata and Síon were on the floor near a sweaty Hana.

"Naruto, don't let the door shut!" Síon shouted as she leapt towards the door.

"Why, what's happening?"

"Hana went into labor. She said that they are coming a month early and the damn door won't open!" Síon replied while franticly pulled at the door knob.

Naruto began to understand the severity of the situation at hand.

"Where are your cell phones? Why didn't you guys call or text anyone?!" Naruto exclaimed whilst going to sit beside Hana.

"My phone is at home, Hinata's is out of battery life, and Tamari fainted and no one knows her password."

"It's ok, um, Hinata. What should we do?" Naruto asked as calmly as possible.

That was when he noticed Hinata was shaking and had not said a word since he arrived.

"I-I d-don't know." She admitted shakily.

"Ok then…" The only thing that was in the room was: the girl's clothes, bottled water, make-up in a container, a mirror, and other accessories. _That's it!_ Naruto began to act quickly as he had an idea.

"Síon, grab the bottled water and the make-up container." Naruto shouted.

"Why?!"

"Just do it!"  
"O-ok." Síon jumped.

"Hinata, listen carefully. Grab the clothes and bring them over."

Hinata stood up with no response and hurried to their pile of clothes shakily.

"How are you doing, Hana?"

"Oh, just fine. I feel like running a marathon." She huffed.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Glad to hear that her sarcasm has not wavered._

"Itachi is probably becoming very worried." Hana panted.

"Sorry to say that I haven't been gone long since they had me come check on you guys." _Hopefully someone realizes soon._

"Ugh. What happened?" Tamari croaked as she sat up rubbing her head. As soon as she opened her eyes, Tamari seen a labored Hana and paled.

"Don't you dare faint again!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Here, Naruto, the water and make-up." Síon knelt beside Naruto.

Naruto quickly grabbed the container and dumped its contents, and poured the water into it.

"Good this water is at room temp and won't be too cold." He said softly.

Then Hinata brought over the clothes as Tamari crawled over and asked,

"Too cold for what?"

"The babies if they arrive before we can contact help. So, text Shikamaru or Sasuke and tell them to tell Itachi the situation and call an ambulance."

Tamari proceeded to take out her phone and allow her fingers to fly over the keys. Naruto continued to try to calm Hana while holding her hand. He then started to give more orders.

"Hinata put Hana's head in your lap, Síon try to keep Tamari from fainting, Tamari… just don't faint."

As the commands were followed the group of five heard voiced down the hall.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke called out.

"We're in here!"

Sasuke came in behind Itachi as the door was thrown open. Itachi then replaced Naruto at Hana's side and held her hand. Naruto sighed and rushed over to Sasuke, glad to be relieved of duty for the moment.

"The ambulance should be here in fifteen minutes." Kiba informed as he rushed into the room. Upon seeing Hinata, Kiba hurried over to soothe her. Shikamaru and Shino followed in close pursuit but went to their own girlfriends.

"Looks like the wedding is going to have to wait a little longer." Hana joked lightly.

Itachi chuckled and smiled exhaustedly,

"Yeah, it looks like that is the case."

The last five minutes took so long to end that they felt like hours. Then everyone heard sirens outside and not even a minute later, they were hurried out into the hallway. The hospital was too far away to try and so the babies would have to be delivered in the tiny room. They were lucky that an ambulance was within the area or the situation would have become even more dangerous.

It did not take long until the young couples could hear the shrill cries from newborn lives. Naruto stood up and walked over to the wooden door that had caused all the trouble. He slowly opened it to see Hana holding two tiny newborns and Itachi smiling proudly. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the sight because of the overwhelming feelings it caused.

"Come on in guys and meet Luke and Luna." Itachi smiled.

Slowly, the group walked in to view the two infants.

"Are they going to be ok?" Tamari asked

"Yes, the EMT's say that they are going to be as healthy as any babies born on time." Hana smiled proudly.

"That's awesome!" Kiba exclaimed.

The whole time everyone was asking questions and doting over the babies, no one noticed that Naruto had been standing off to the side quietly; except for Sasuke that is. After congratulating Itachi again, Sasuke snuck around to stand behind Naruto. Once he noticed that Naruto was not aware of his presence, he snaked his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"What are you thinking about so intensely?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hm. I am just trying to take a mental picture." Naruto responded as he leaned into Sasuke.

"Mental picture, what do you mean?"

"Well I have not really had a family." Naruto stated.

Sasuke felt his heart sink at Naruto's words. He hugged Naruto closer and said nothing. Naruto began to chuckle as he felt Sasuke's breath on the back of his neck.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"Hey, why don't you come over to see them? I mean, without you they might not be here." Sasuke suggested.

He walked around to the front of Naruto and took his hand. Naruto felt nervous as he was pulled to the front of the group, but his nerves were eased when he came closer to Luke and Luna. Hana smiled up at him and adjusted so that Naruto could see them better. Itachi stood and shook Naruto's hand.

"Thank you for basically saving my family."

"Why don't you hold them, guys?" Hana asked Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto was handed Luke and Sasuke was handed Luna. Hinata smiled at her friend as she watched him gingerly take the infant into his arms. She couldn't help but think about how far he has endured within the past year and for his whole life for that matter.

As Naruto stood holding Luke he began thinking. _This is so new to me. I know that my friends have been here for me; especially Hinata, but right now I feel closer to them than ever before. Itachi and Hana now have two beautiful children to love and take care of and I know they will be great parents. As for Sasuke and I, we have been through so much together in the past year. I now cannot imagine my life without him. I love him so much._ Naruto then leaned against Sasuke and put his head on his shoulder. As if Sasuke could read Naruto's mind, he smiled and said,

"I love you too, Naruto, and I want you to stay with me."

"That's good because you can't get rid of me now." Naruto stood on his toes and kissed Sasuke long and hard.

**Akiko: Hey guys! I had this sudden inspiration to write this little sequel to my story.**

**Naruto: I am so happy.**

**Akiko: That was my goal.**

**Sasuke: I hope your other goal was to finally allow Hana to have her babies. I mean you mentioned them and then just left the subje- *WACK!***

**Akiko: That was my other goal, so shut your face!**

**Naruto: Hey now, don't ruin the moment.**

**Akiko: He started it!**

**Sasuke: She started it!**

**Luke and Luna: Gah! Goo! (Rate! Comment!) **


End file.
